Brothers in Arms
by Ginger Bits
Summary: Sesshomaru's position as Western Lord is threatened, and a show of strength is necessary to secure his inheritance. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's best hope for an alliance is with someone he never wanted to see again. [yaoi eventually, inucest]
1. Advice

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: For Racing Stripes—my co-conspirator and confidante. I'm glad you've got my back. _

_Date: 05.12.07_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 1: Advice**

* * *

"So, basically, you're saying that life's not fair."

"That is _not_ what I said," retorted the taiyoukai after a lengthy pause.

A creaking chuckle shook through the limbs of the ancient magnolia. "I have a gift for summation," Bokuseno assured his truculent visitor. "How long have you been putting this little visit off, Sesshomaru?"

The silver-haired inuyoukai gazed off into the forest, refusing to meet the tree youkai's eyes. "Eighty years."

"Aha, and how many allies remain—those you can trust implicitly?" persisted Bokuseno.

"There is no one," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"I see," the wise, old tree drawled thoughtfully. "Were you hoping matters would just resolve themselves?" The taiyoukai's countenance soured at the mild reprimand in his advisor's tone. "You may be your father's son, Sesshomaru, but even he had the sense to keep a few allies around. You cannot hope to stand alone against the clans at court if they've set themselves against you."

"I am aware of that, Bokuseno. Do not waste my time telling me what I already know," growled the Western Lord.

"Have you considered your brother?"

"What would…" Sesshomaru choked on his words as he caught Bokuseno's meaning. "No. Absolutely not."

"It would improve your odds drastically if you were to ally yourself to him."

"That worthless half-breed?"

"You fought by his side against Naraku, did you not?"

"That was no alliance," snapped Sesshomaru. "Our purposes just happened to coincide."

Bokuseno offered a non-committal hum before speaking again. "I am given to understand that he resembles your late father. Golden eyes and silver hair leave no doubts as to his true lineage?"

"It is so," sniffed the taiyoukai.

"Does he not possess your father's fang—Tessaiga?"

"You know it to be true," snarled Sesshomaru angrily.

"Yes, yes," murmured the tree youkai soothingly. "In the eyes of the court, your brother would be a formidable ally. The two sons of Inu no Taisho united. Few would dare to challenge your inheritance with both of Inu no Taisho's fangs standing as testimony to your claim."

"He is a hanyou," the full youkai bit out.

"I don't see that making a difference at this point," Bokuseno stated firmly. "He is your brother. He should be a part of your pack—by rights your beta. Don't let your prejudice blind you to the obvious. You realize he is the closest thing you have to an heir?"

"Never," spat the taiyoukai. "He is not fit to rule."

"That so?" returned the magnolia challengingly.

"He is unruly and uncouth, crude and churlish," Sesshomaru enumerated crisply.

"Is that all?"

"By no means—he is completely undisciplined and utterly ignorant of his heritage."

"You don't say," encouraged Bokuseno in a bemused tone.

"Foul-tempered, foul-mouthed, foul-mannered…" ranted the Western Lord in a proper fit of pique.

"I see," interjected the magnolia softly. "And who had the raising of him?"

This brought Sesshomaru up short. "What?"

"The second son of your esteemed father, your half-brother—who was entrusted with his training?" Bokuseno asked patiently.

"He ran wild, so far as I know," Sesshomaru shrugged, dismissing the matter.

The tree youkai feigned disbelief, "None of his family embarked upon his training?"

The taiyoukai snorted, "He was cast out as an abomination. What would be the point?"

"Stubborn dog! You succeeded your father as Lord of the Western Lands upon his death, did you not?"

"Yes," affirmed Sesshomaru.

"Making _you_ ultimately responsible for all your clan," continued Bokuseno didactically.

"Of course," replied the taiyoukai impatiently.

"So the hanyou, your brother—you are his only living relative."

"What of it?" Sesshomaru asked with a warning growl.

"Who else was able to teach him?"

"No one."

"You still refuse the responsibility?"

"I do."

"Yet you blame him for his lack of upbringing?" Bokuseno chided gently.

Sesshomaru's knuckles cracked in irritation. "I will not abase myself by forming an alliance with that half-breed. I want nothing to do with him."

"He was alone," pointed out the magnolia quietly.

"I do not care."

"You could have treated him as a brother, allied yourself to him when he was in need."

The youkai's eyes narrowed, "This Sesshomaru needs no one."

"Which is why you are alone now."

"I do not care," the taiyoukai insisted, drawing himself up.

"If you are lucky, _he_ will." Sesshomaru frowned at this switchback. "Perhaps he will not withhold what you were so unwilling to give. The very humanity you disdain in your half-brother may be what permits him to overlook the past and ally himself to you—now that _you_ are the one in need."

"He deserved his lot in life," the taiyoukai muttered, almost petulantly.

"Perhaps you, too, will be getting what you deserve, foolish dog."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth in frustration. "I do not have to listen to this."

No," called Bokuseno after the stiff-backed Western Lord, "But you would be wise to do so. Go to your half-brother, Sesshomaru. Go to Inuyasha."

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 12, Advice  
__818 words_


	2. Defining Moments

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: With gratitude to Racing Stripes, who knows how to break up the monotony. _

_Date: 05.20.07 _

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 2: Defining Moments**

* * *

With a groan that climbed in pitch to a shriek, tortured timber gave way, limbs crashing to the ground with a rattle and clatter of leaves. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and leveled scarlet eyes on his next victim. Crouching, he narrowed his gaze, plotting the gnarled oak's imminent evisceration. A growl rumbled through his chest and snarled past his lips with a snap of fangs. As the stripes adorning his cheekbones widened further and frayed at their edges, the inuyoukai launched himself. Silk streamed, hair swung, and the air crackled with vengeful intensity.

Sesshomaru didn't have anything against these unfortunate trees, as it happened. He did, however, have a _particular _tree in mind as denuded branches bent, then buckled beneath his onslaught. Ribbons of bark were torn away as he flayed their rough skin, exposing pale wood to the moonlight. Fibers separated, shredded with every gouging twist of the taiyoukai's hand. A cord of light was flung about the torn and battered trunk, then pulled through, the sap vaporizing with the heat of its passage. Gloating in a fleeting moment of triumph at the tumultuous collapse, the inuyoukai scanned the forest, his thirst for mayhem unquenched.

Sesshomaru was a taiyoukai, born to be great. Few could stand before him simply because of who and what he was. The product of his pedigree, the fulfillment of a calculated union, the continuation of a proud lineage—a strong heir. Thanks to his father, he was fierce and powerful and lightning fast. Thanks to his mother, he was lithe and elegant and deadly poison. These traits were his birthright.

From the moment he'd been conceived, his parents had expected nothing less than perfection from him. His very naming bore witness to the fact. After all, how could any pup born of such self-assured beings fail to be anything but exceptional? As Sesshomaru grew, they looked on with proprietary pride. _"He bears the mark of my family on his brow." "Silver and gold—anyone will be able to tell he is my son."_ As each trait was manifested, they pointed and preened. _"Did you see? He inherited my clan's __dokkaso__. Do you think he will gain the whip as well?" "He summoned a cloud of youki today. You realize that means he will be able to fly like me." _

In this way, while the youth was praised for the marks of his heritage, his father and mother retained their claims on them, so Sesshomaru could not own them. The legacy was theirs, not his. He was not so foolish as to reject the advantages granted him; Sesshomaru did not scorn what he could use. When it came to his innate youkai abilities, no one could disparage his self-possession. He excelled, seamlessly integrating his parents' bequests until he lived up to his name and then some.

A smile twisted across the taiyoukai's aristocratic features at these memories as he curled his hand to call forth his _dokkaso_. The heavily-scented green mist boiled up from his palm, acrid condensation dripping and hissing upon the ground at his feet. Vegetation sizzled and wept, melting away at his very touch.

Sesshomaru did not like to rely upon these inborn abilities in battle. The victories he attained throughout his years of training felt hollow. They brought glory to his parents and he craved a triumph that could be counted his alone. The seeds of ambition were sown as the desire to distinguish himself took root and flourished. He would not live in the shadow of his father nor rely upon the reputation of his mother. He would find his own way and surpass them both.

A foretaste of renown came with his introduction to the sword, which quickly became his weapon of choice. Fighting with swords leveled the playing field. When you faced an opponent blade-to-blade, the battle shifted from a comparison of natural skills to a test of mastered ones. Sesshomaru knew his first defeats at the point of his sensei's sword, but he also experienced the sweet satisfaction of hard-won victory with a blade in his hand. The young lord had found a way to prove himself to himself, and spent hours in the practice halls honing his technique. His father had laughed and called him an over-achiever. His mother had looked askance and called him contrary. Sesshomaru ignored them both and did as he pleased.

Yes, Sesshomaru preferred a sword—the embodiment of precise, refined, deadly intentions. It suited both his needs and his nature. However, there were times when handling a sword paled in comparison to the visceral pleasure of tearing into something with bare hands. His youkai reveled in these rare moments of private ire when Sesshomaru gave vent to his baser instincts… such as the deforestation he was currently indulging in.

After so many hours of continuous exertion, his muscles were beginning to quiver in protest. The heel of a boot planted itself against the vertical surface of an ancient cypress, allowing Sesshomaru to twist his body and change his trajectory. With acrobatic daring, he combined tumbling and slashing, ricocheting through the widening clearing in a cathartic frenzy. Relentlessly, he pushed himself, testing his limits as he achieved dizzying speeds. His blood sang in his ears as he leapt and lashed out indiscriminately, managing, even in the throes of his fury, to craft destruction into a dance.

The taiyoukai panted lightly as he surveyed the aftermath of his towering rage in the pale light of the dawn. The bitter sweetness of his _dokkaso_ hung in the air, mingled with the sharp, almost metallic tang left behind by his energy whip. Red fire drained slowly from his eyes as he turned his back on the scene of destruction, face devoid of expression.

Bokuseno would have called his display a pup's tantrum, and he might have been correct. Sesshomaru was avoiding the decision that lay before him. He forced himself to go over the ancient magnolia's advice once again. The old youkai was right—not about everything, but enough. There was only one way left to him, and the feeling of being backed into a corner stirred the Western Lord's anger afresh.

The very idea of approaching Inuyasha for help made his gut roil in protest. Sesshomaru honestly didn't know which would be worse—outright rejection would rob him of his position, but acceptance would put him in an unwanted position. Should Inuyasha agree to help him secure their father's legacy, he would be indebted to the very brother he'd always spurned. The notion did not just cut; it twisted.

Sesshomaru prided himself on needing no one. He had single-mindedly pursued his quest for power, and the path had been largely unobstructed until recent years. The courts of the Western Lands had become rife with gossip and speculation. Squabbling courtiers regularly undercut Sesshomaru's authority and spread doubt as to their lord's ability to lead the clans into the next century. A formal challenge seemed imminent.

This was a battle, but one suited to strategists and politicians rather than warriors. Sesshomaru was enough of a tactician to recognize the state of affairs. He needed to reestablish his dominance, assert his right to rule, and prove himself in the eyes of his subjects—all without resorting to wholesale slaughter. Leadership required a delicate balance of consideration towards one's supporters and ruthlessness towards one's detractors. A show of strength was preferred to a show of force.

Inuyasha was his best choice for an alliance, though he'd hoped his father's old advisor might have suggested some other, overlooked option. Sesshomaru was no fool—a part of him had known from the beginning what Bokuseno would say. _At least now I can place the blame for this visit on the tree youkai._ The taiyoukai gave a soft, self-deprecating laugh, chilling for its lack of humor. Acknowledging the truth was not the same as accepting it or acting on it. He had shown the courage to find his own path and prove himself a worthy heir to the West. Did he have the courage to secure his birthright, even if it meant letting go of his pride?

_For the good of the family, for the good of the West, for the good of the future, I will do what I must. This is the right thing to do, but I hate it with every fiber of my being._ Sesshomaru's fate awaited the decision of a hanyou he'd hoped never to see again. With a growl, the Western Lord leapt into the sky, transforming into an orb of silvered light and streaking across the sky on a path that lead inexorably towards his hated half-brother's village.

* * *

The watcher on duty sprawled lazily in the crook of a tree. It was a good vantage point, overlooking most of Edo. He could see everything from the village center all the way down to the rice paddies along the riverbank. It had been a quiet day so far, and one leg swung carelessly in the breeze as he whittled idly at a stick. When the first vibrations of power buffeted his keen senses, he stilled, everything going on high alert. A youkai of immense power was nearing the village, making no effort to hide its approach. What's more, the youki was one the watcher remembered all too well and his eyes widened in both astonishment and dread. "Oh, shit," he muttered, as he dropped out of the tree and lit out across the fields, hoping to intercept the oncoming threat.

Sesshomaru drew up short outside his brother's village. Though he'd lost much of his pent up animosity en route, he did not have the patience to deal with this new obstacle. A gangly kitsune that was barely out of adolescence determinedly barred his path. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" demanded the fox youkai bluntly.

_Who is this impertinent kit with the audacity to address me in such a tone?_ Sesshomaru looked him over. Long red hair had been gathered into a topknot, and bright green eyes glared fiercely. His carried a _wazikashi _at one hip, and a small dagger protruded from the waistband of his blue hakama, but this boy was no threat to the taiyoukai and they both knew it. Twin tails switched nervously against trembling knees as Sesshomaru stalked forward with predatory grace.

To his surprise, the kitsune stood his ground. "What business do you have here?" the little upstart persisted, his eyebrows lowering in an oddly familiar scowl. _Now where have I seen that look before? _Sesshomaru actually paused to consider the young youkai more closely. It was vexing, that momentary flash of recognition. Something about the boy's brash attitude called to Sesshomaru, and the temptation to teach the little pest a lesson was too great to ignore.

Before the kitsune could react, Sesshomaru moved. Claw tips threatened to pierce his vulnerable throat as the inuyoukai lifted the adolescent off his feet, letting him dangle helplessly from his grasp. "Your insolence has a familiar ring to it, kit," he murmured with deceptive placidity. The fox youkai merely gasped for air, then showed the good sense to go limp. "Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed his approval of the boy's submission and relaxed his grip slightly. _No one takes that tone with me, not for many a decade. Not since…_

"Oi, asshole!" shouted a gruff voice. "Turn the runt loose!"

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to slide from the face of the fox youkai to the figure standing on the rise to his left. The distinctive silver hair of his clan lifted slightly in the summer breeze, and the brilliant red of his half-brother's fire-rat was the same as he remembered. Tessaiga pulsed with the frisson of its transformation as it was leveled in his direction. Golden eyes bore down on him with the very glower the kit had emulated. _Ah, of course._ Arching a brow challengingly, Sesshomaru dropped the kitsune and turned to face the hanyou.

Inuyasha spared Shippo a glance to make sure the kit was all right, then narrowed his eyes at the taiyoukai. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

Gathering his courage and clinging to whatever vestiges of pride might remain to him, the taiyoukai made the choice that would likely redefine his future. "Inuyasha," he drawled by way of greeting. "We need to talk."

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 20, Courage  
__2,052 words_


	3. Last Resort

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: For Racing Stripes, whose suggestions often verge on the suggestive, and for Kittenish, who had the audacity to call me a tease. _

_Date: 06.06.07_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 3: Last Resort**

* * *

Silence, thick with unspoken assumptions, stretched to fill the space between brothers. Sesshomaru concealed his distaste as he let his eyes wander over the spartan confines of the human dwelling. It smelled of dust and reeked of kitsune, but this depressing little space was definitely Inuyasha's home. His eyes dipped resentfully to the transformed blade resting across Inuyasha's knees. The bright surface, strewn with the faintest shimmer of celestial starbursts and swirls, was a keen reminder of all that he'd lost. Its very presence in the room mocked his plight. _Tessaiga._ He did not _want_ his father's fang… but he _needed_ it all the same.

This was more courtesy than he'd expected from the half-breed, who lounged cautiously against the opposite wall, studying him with eyes that still gave too much away. Emotions swirled across Inuyasha's face in quick succession as he misinterpreted the taiyoukai's acquisitive glance towards the sword. A hand tightened possessively around the hilt even as Inuyasha's eyes snapped with impatience. "You said we need to talk. Start talking."

He'd changed. Somewhere in the intervening decades since Naraku's demise, Inuyasha had grown up a bit. Sesshomaru wondered if time alone had managed to temper the brash hanyou or if grief had a hand in it as well. The taiyoukai had been there when his half-brother's miko had vanished with the Shikon no Tama, though he'd not stayed for explanations. Sesshomaru would never forget the anguished scream that had torn through the skies after he'd turned his back, nor ignore its haunting similarity to the cry that had ripped through his own soul the day Rin died.

The taiyoukai could feel anger and suspicion pouring off his half-brother. Past impulsiveness would have driven them to crossed swords by now, and to be honest, Sesshomaru was tempted to push the half-breed into using Tessaiga against him. Giving vent to the fury that raged within was preferable to this indignity.

"Well?" persisted Inuyasha impatiently. The role of supplicant chaffed against the inuyoukai's formidable ego, and his half-brother managed to bring out his contrary streak. Refusing to speak simply because he'd been bidden to do so, Sesshomaru stared his brother down. Rolling his eyes in frustration, Inuyasha tried again, his tone only slightly less combative. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

_If I had any choice at all, I would not be._ The taiyoukai's jaw tightened as he struggled to find words for what must be said.

"Listen, you arrogant bastard. I haven't seen you for more'n a hundred years, so I know you're capable of avoiding me when you want to. You're here, but if you don't start explaining, I won't be. For the last time­—what do you want?"

It could not be put off any longer. "There has been talk," the Western Lord began in a voice edged with bitterness.

_Finally!_ Inuyasha scrutinized the closed countenance before him. "Talk. What kind of talk?"

"Whispers. Rumors. Insinuations." Sesshomaru spat out the last word.

Inuyasha waited, eyes fixed on the small crack that had developed in his brother's control, fascinated by the passions warring in Sesshomaru's eyes. _He's madder'n hell about something._

Words were coming faster, dripping with sarcasm. "While I carry father's fang, it is considered a lesser inheritance and an insufficient mark of his favor. Tenseiga's power is diminished, and I am scorned for permitting the Meidou to be passed to Tessaiga. They are saying that the weakened blade is emblematic of a weakened leader."

"Who are _they_?"

"There is a faction within the Western court."

"They decided this recently?" Inuyasha asked in some confusion. "I've been able to summon the Black Tessaiga for almost a century."

"No. This has been building for some time."

"Isn't it more your style to just kill 'em off or something?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Sesshomaru's flat look alerted the hanyou to the apparent stupidity of that suggestion. _Fine! So I ain't a fucking diplomat. _"What does all this have to do with me?" he growled belligerently.

"They will challenge my right to rule the West. I need to reestablish my claim as a son of the Inu no Taisho."

_I don't like where this is going. _"What do you want from me?" Inuyasha repeated warily.

A sour look crossed Sesshomaru's face. "Your support," he muttered through clenched teeth. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull in astonishment. Sesshomaru forged ahead. "I need an ally; someone I can trust. Your presence at court would silence many of the naysayers."

"Let me get this straight—you want _me_ to back you in front of all those aristocratic assholes?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "You're trying to drag me into all this fucking intrigue, but what good is that going to do? I'm 'just a hanyou', right? They're not going to listen to me."

"I need a show of strength," Sesshomaru declared, letting his eyes fall significantly to the Tessaiga. Inuyasha looked down at the transformed blade, tilting it slightly so the expanse caught the light and shone dully. "You wield father's fang," Sesshomaru continued, a touch of frustrated ambition leaking into his voice.

"No shit. It's mine."

"Half-breed or not, you are father's son," The words looked like they cost the taiyoukai dearly. "Together we can present a united front."

"You're serious." The disbelief faded slowly from Inuyasha's face as he pondered his half-brother's words. Finally, he met Sesshomaru's eyes and smirked. "This is killing you, ain't it?"

"It is necessary," the taiyoukai said calmly, though his eyes betrayed his supreme displeasure.

"You don't like it, though," the hanyou observed, his eyes glinting. "You fucking _need_ me," he laughed quietly and shook his head. The youkai recoiled at Inuyasha's words, and a growl of displeasure vibrated through the room, but Sesshomaru did not deny the truth of the statement. "Why should I help you?" he challenged.

"Family honor."

Inuyasha snorted at that. "You're the only family I've got, you idiot. I ain't interested in your honor."

"A home in your father's house."

"I've got a home. Here," Inuyasha pointed out.

"You have no mate here," Sesshomaru observed, the question implied.

"No, not _yet_ anyhow," the hanyou agreed. "These are family though—what's left of my pack. The monk and the slayer, remember them? Their grandkids and great-grandkids all live here now. I'm keeping an eye on them."

"Let the kit do it."

Inuyasha tugged on an ear. "It ain't that Shippo's not able," he admitted slowly.

"What holds you here?"

"I've been keeping Edo safe and watching out for these people since Kagome was taken away. If I stay here long enough, she'll be back."

"How long?"

"A really long time," sighed Inuyasha pensively.

"I will guarantee it," Sesshomaru suddenly announced.

"What?"

"This village—it is a part of the Western Lands. I will guarantee its safety if you will ally yourself to me."

Inuyasha frowned. _Sesshomaru must be fucking desperate._ Realization dawned. His brother had probably spent the last few decades trying every other means possible to put a stop to the mutiny in his courts. "I'm your last resort, aren't I?" he asked grimly. Sesshomaru did not deny it. Inuyasha thought he saw hostility, discomfort, and weariness flicker through his bastard of a half-brother's eyes. _Well, shit._ He let out a gusty sigh. "If I was to come, and I mean _if_, what would my role be?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You want a title or an official position?" Sesshomaru asked stiffly.

"Nah, I don't care about that. I wanna know if you're expecting me to grovel at your feet and call you Sesshomaru-_sama_. I ain't licking your fucking boots for you."

The corner of the taiyoukai's mouth actually twisted at that. "Indeed, that would be too much to expect," he said dryly.

"So, would I end up being a personal guard for your sorry ass, or are you planning to keep me locked up so you can put me on display as needed?"

The hanyou's eyes were sharp, and Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod, understanding the need for assurances. "As a son of our father, you will be given a place of honor in our house. As such, we shall be on equal footing—in the eyes of the court," he added the last as a disclaimer. "I do not expect you to abase yourself before me, though a show of proper courtesy due the alpha must be observed."

"What do you mean 'proper courtesy'?" the hanyou asked warily.

_He is probably completely ignorant of his youkai heritage._ Realizing that this alone would lead to future misunderstandings, Sesshomaru sighed. "I will not make unnecessary demands of you, Inuyasha."

"But you'd be making _necessary_ demands?" countered Inuyasha.

Magenta lids slid shut, hiding from view the surge of impotent anger that the hanyou's persistence invoked. _I do not explain myself to anyone. _Reluctantly, the taiyoukai opened his eyes and met his brother's suspicious gaze. "It will be necessary to give the impression of unity. Even a hint of dissention would be used as a weapon. They will not hesitate to drive a wedge between us, or to use you against me." Sesshomaru chose his words with care. "You would need to exercise… restraint in public settings."

Inuyasha turned this over in his mind for a few moments. "So you're sayin' I gotta make nice in front of the court, but I can still call you an asshole behind closed doors?"

"Hnn," murmured Sesshomaru wryly. "I see no reason you cannot be your own charming self in private."

The hanyou nodded his acceptance, but he wasn't done asking questions. "Where would I stay? What would I do all day? Could I come and go as I please?"

"For your safety and mine, I would need to keep you close, at least at first," replied Sesshomaru, trying to gauge the hanyou's reaction. "I moved into Father's rooms upon succession, so you will be given my old rooms, which are next door." He paused thoughtfully before adding, "For the time being, it seems you will have to do whatever I do."

"So I'll be stuck following you around all day," grumbled Inuyasha. "Please tell me it ain't all boring."

_He's already talking as if he's decided to come_, Sesshomaru realized, some of his tension draining away. "No doubt you'll find meetings and correspondence dull, but there will be training and the occasional patrol to break up the monotony."

Inuyasha stood, absently dusting off his fiery _hakama_. "How long till you straighten out the mess in that court of yours?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. "I cannot say for certain. Only time will tell."

The hanyou reached his decision. "Well, I just happen to have some time to kill—four centuries or so," announced Inuyasha with a rueful smile. "I need time to get things in order here. Why don't you…" Seeing the rebellious glint in Sesshomaru's eye, Inuyasha hesitated, carefully rewording his offhand invitation. "You are welcome to stay here." The taiyoukai looked dubiously at the cramped quarters. "It ain't what you're used to, but it's got a couple things going for it," Inuyasha grinned slyly. Sesshomaru raised a skeptical brow, inviting an explanation. "First off," said Inuyasha from his position beside the door, "There's no backstabbing bastards lurking around every corner, looking for a chink in your armor."

"Hnn," conceded the inuyoukai, "And the second?"

Shouldering Tessaiga with a cocky grin, the hanyou tossed one word over his shoulder before strutting out the door. "Me."

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 14, Whispers  
__1,904 words_


	4. Moving Forward

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: For Racing Stripes. Sorry about that little mix-up the other day, man. You're the best kind of friend—straight and true. _

_Date: 07.04.07_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 4: Moving Forward**

* * *

The village disappeared behind a bend in the road and the last, straggling well-wishers gave up their merry chase. Edo's farewells had been long and drawn-out, taking three days to reach a satisfactory conclusion. Sesshomaru was grateful to finally put the crowd of strangers behind him—especially the children, with their wide eyes and fearless manners. Having doted on youkai protectors all their lives, they harbored no concerns over his presence, according him the same odd combination of acceptance and hero worship that the hanyou and the kitsune received. _So much like Rin. _It had unnerved Sesshomaru, making him even more uncommunicative than usual.

"How you plannin' to travel?" Inuyasha asked, eyes forward, but one ear cocked to catch his brother's answer.

"On foot," the taiyoukai replied shortly.

"Good." Inuyasha flashed a fanged grin before setting off at a lope. He started slowly, giving muscles a chance to warm as he took deep breaths of air still dew-damp at this early hour. Gradually, he lengthened his strides, leaning into the run as he gained speed. _How long has it been since I ran just to run? Damn. I haven't left the village since she disappeared,_ he realized. _Not really. _He'd hunted and patrolled with Shippo, training the kit as he grew, but they'd stayed near Edo, always circling back, always returning before nightfall. Inuyasha's eyes were bright with the sheer pleasure of moving forward. _This feels good._

Though his steady gait was quickly eating up the miles, Inuyasha was ready to step up the pace. Counting down to himself, he used his forward motion to greatest advantage; with a coil and snap of muscles, he planted one foot firmly on the packed earth and launched himself into the air. The long, low arc ended with a practiced spring, sending the hanyou surging upwards again in another effortless curve.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to relax into his rhythm and relish the sensation of being airborne. This was as close as he'd ever get to true flight, and it was one of the few pleasures he'd been able to derive from his mixed heritage. Pushing aside old memories, he gave himself over to the wind. It rushed past his ears, rippled and snapped through the loose fabric of his fire-rat, lifted his hair away from his neck, cooled his heated skin. This was one thing he'd clung to since childhood—something that was his and his alone—and nothing had surpassed the joy it carried for him until… _until I could share it with Kagome._

As a hanyou, Inuyasha had gained an intimate understanding of loneliness. No one needed him; none would have him. His isolation had been nearly complete in his struggle for survival. The acceptance he'd come to treasure had its beginning in Kagome's warm heart. She'd set him free in more ways than one. Because of her, he'd found a home—a place to belong and a pack to protect. Kagome had given him something to live for and a future to hope for.

Whether she knew it or not, he'd shared a piece of himself with her whenever he carried her on his back. This exhilaration, this freedom, this private thrill—he'd let her know it too. It was the only thing he'd had to give, and the giving had left its mark, for now this solitary pleasure was touched by the shadow of loneliness. Kagome's comfortable weight was absent, and his hands felt empty without the need to steady her against his back. _I miss her thighs gripping my hips, her chin tucked against my shoulder, her hands curled into my fire-rat, her voice in my ear. _A pang of grief and longing trembled through Inuyasha, and he swallowed back the desperation that threatened to consume him._ My wait is not forever. I will not succumb to depression again. _Determined to shake off his melancholy, the hanyou took to the trees, vaulting through the complex network of branches at headlong speeds. The footwork demanded all his concentration and drove other, unwanted thoughts temporarily from mind.

As the sun was reaching its zenith, Inuyasha caught the scent of water and altered course to make for it. Dropping down beside a narrow creek, he dipped his hands into the chill current and swallowed a quick mouthful before running damp hands over his flushed face. He turned slightly to confirm what his other senses had already told him. Sesshoumaru stood quietly a few paces away, watching. _The bastard isn't even breathing hard_. The hanyou shook his head with a quiet snort. _Figures. _

Inuyasha turned his attention back to slaking his thirst, and once he'd had his fill, threw himself down on the mossy bank with studied carelessness. "So… where are we going?" Sesshomaru calmly pointed in a direction much further south than the line the hanyou had been taking all day. Inuyasha stared at his half-brother in disbelief. "You let me go the wrong way?" The taiyoukai shrugged indifferently, and Inuyasha looked at him with a combination of disgust and disbelief. "Why didn't ya say something?" At Sesshomaru's continued silence, Inuyasha growled his frustration. _Stubborn asshole. _"Fine. How far are we from wherever the hell it is we're going then?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately, but stepped to the stream and dropped to one knee, scooping up some water with his hand. Inuyasha fidgeted. Something nagged at the back of his mind, telling him this was significant, which was stupid._ So the bastard was thirsty. What do I care if he needs… _The realization struck Inuyasha forcibly, and he stiffened. _I've never seen him do that._ Sesshoumaru moved tensely, and the look he shot at his brother had a rebellious light burning through it, as if daring him to comment. Inuyasha's mind raced. _This is important. Why is this important?_

The hanyou felt at a distinct disadvantage. His gut was telling him there was a message here, but he couldn't decode it. It frustrated him no end, knowing that his full-youkai brother might be communicating with him in ways he did not understand, especially since the bastard was so close-mouthed. _It might help if I understood his cues. _Instinctively, Inuyasha grasped that this wasn't how Sesshomaru normally behaved. He'd never lower himself or admit to needing anything, even something as insignificant as a drink. The taiyoukai was allowing himself to drop his guard… _No, he's forcing himself_. Inuyasha's ears flattened, then flicked forward as Sesshomaru raised another mouthful from the stream, never breaking eye contact.

The compulsion to respond in some way left the hanyou at a loss. _It's just a fucking drink._ Still, as insignificant as this gesture might seem, it spoke volumes. Sesshomaru had declared him an ally, and in his own subtle way, he was confirming Inuyasha's change of status. The taiyoukai had accepted the unavoidable and was also moving forward, assiduously going through the motions, acting as if his scorned half-brother _was_ a trusted ally.

Inuyasha swallowed, struggling against the wash of anger and resentment that burned through his heart. The brother who had always spurned him now claimed him, at least verbally. Though Sesshomaru was exhibiting obvious distaste over their association, he was honoring his word on the matter, and the implications stung. There had never been anything standing in the way of… _of whatever the fuck this is_… except Sesshomaru's wishes on the matter. _All it took to be accepted by that asshole was for him to decide to accept me. _Longstanding rivalries had been set aside because he'd suddenly become useful, and Inuyasha couldn't ignore the fact that this meant that up until this point, he'd been considered useless. This in turn meant that he was being used. _What the hell am I doing here? I don't have to put up with this shit._

He watched his half-brother warily, taking comfort in the taiyoukai's sour expression. _I may not have to put up with it, but he doesn't have a choice. He's probably pissed to find out I might actually __have__ some use._ Somehow, this heartened Inuyasha a bit. _At least I can annoy the hell out of him while he's using me. That could be fun for a while._ As if sensing the mutinous train of thought, Sesshomaru's glare sharpened in intensity. Discomfited, the hanyou broke eye contact, scowling darkly into the undergrowth off to one side. A soft chuffing noise drew his eyes back almost immediately to where Sesshomaru now stood, head canted slightly, his expression smug. _What the hell is he preening himself about?_

The taiyoukai finally addressed the hanyou's question, if not answering it directly.

"I am in no hurry."

"Why not?"

"I do as I please."

"Yeah, well, so do I," snapped Inuyasha. After a moment of surly silence, he tried again. "What are we doin' in the meantime?"

"There are things to discuss. It is best done in privacy," the taiyoukai replied, a trace of reluctance in his manner.

Inuyasha scrutinized his half-brother. "Is that your way of saying you don't trust me not to make an ass of myself in public?" he demanded bluntly.

Sesshomaru skirted the question. "Once we arrive, our alliance will be under scrutiny. We need to reach an understanding beforehand."

"What kind of understanding?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"It would seem that you possess only the most rudimentary understanding of acceptable behavior," the taiyoukai stated plainly.

Bristling, Inuyasha shot to his feet. "I can be fucking polite," he protested heatedly.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru stalked towards his younger brother. "No doubt," he agreed in a tone that did not. "However, much of what is said amongst inuyoukai is left unspoken." As the taiyoukai bore down on the hanyou, Inuyasha's hand flew to Tessaiga's hilt and he crouched defensively. Sesshomaru halted a handsbreadth from him and lifted one brow mockingly. "Your response indicates a certain lack of trust."

"That's because I _don't_ trust you, asshole."

"Then you must become a convincing liar."

Inuyasha shifted, trying to unobtrusively put some distance between him and his older sibling. "I ain't a liar."

"Then you will learn to hide the truth."

"And I suppose you're the one who's gonna teach me?" Inuyasha challenged, meeting his brother's calm gaze with a heated glare.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied flatly.

Inuyasha's brows lowered and he searched his half-brother's face with suspicious eyes. This was serious. For this ploy to succeed, their responses to one another had to look natural. If non-verbal communication played as big a part with inuyoukai as Sesshomaru seemed to indicate, then he needed to know the do's and don'ts. The taiyoukai's expression was guarded, and the hanyou guessed his brother wasn't any happier over the prospect than he was. _The fucking bastard's willing to try. I can do this._ With a conscious effort, Inuyasha relaxed his stance and let his own guard drop.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, registering the astonishment he felt when Inuyasha's customary glower fell away. In its absence, his half-brother's entire personality seemed to shift. The wide, golden eyes that gazed up into his own bore no trace of their usual combative light. Instead, he was greeted by candid intelligence. Sesshomaru realized with chagrin that while his brother's mask couldn't have been more different from his own, it was no less effective._ So the half-breed is not a complete fool._

The momentary glimpse of the truth behind the bravado rattled the taiyoukai's composure enough to bring a knowing smirk to Inuyasha's lips. "Oi, asshole," he said with casual gruffness. "I'll listen, but I ain't stupid."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the return to insolence, but he did not miss the change in its tone. "Hnn. That remains to be seen."

Inuyasha shrugged and turned his back on the taiyoukai, taking to the trees again as he resumed the day's aimless travels. It didn't matter that there was no destination; after all, he was just killing time. The endless, empty days he'd endured so far were nothing compared to the mind-numbing centuries that still lay ahead._ Maybe that's why I'm doing this for the bastard. At least if he's using me, I can use him right back. Dealing with his crap certainly breaks up the monotony. _Gradually increasing his speed as he shot through the forest canopy, the hanyou wondered if he would regret the new direction his life had taken.

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 26, Travel  
__2,055 words_


	5. Fighting Instinct

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: For Racing Stripes, my beta. I trust your instincts. _

_Date: 08.13.07_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 5: Fighting Instinct**

* * *

_Three days. _Three days of trying to get past the fact that they were bitter enemies at worst, reluctant allies at best, and strangers in every possible way. Inuyasha grimaced and edged a little closer to the end of the escarpment on which he was seated. He'd struggled to bring his reactions under control, but a lifetime of distrust was not easily cast aside. It took a conscious effort not to tense up every time Sesshomaru looked his way, and he had to restrain the urge to reach for Tessaiga whenever the taiyoukai approached. The hanyou risked a glance towards his half-brother. Coming to terms with the change in their association was necessary, but Inuyasha rebelled against Sesshomaru's methods.

The taiyoukai had decided that the most effective way to overcome their current awkwardness was… closeness. Though a part of Inuyasha acknowledged the practicality of his brother's plan, the hanyou found Sesshomaru's unrelenting proximity unsettling. From the moment he dropped from his tree branch at dawn until he selected a new one each night, the taiyoukai stayed determinedly by his side, and it was beginning to drive him crazy. _It's like being joined at the fucking hip_. The hanyou's nerves were fraying, and the perpetual inner turmoil sent his emotions into exhausting spirals. _What does it take to get a little privacy? _Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to escape, and yet he endured—waiting for conscious efforts to become unconscious responses.

What irritated Inuyasha most was the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to derive some perverse amusement from his discomfiture. The hanyou couldn't help the way his gut twisted with half-understood promptings from his youkai side, and his mood darkened in direct proportion to the taiyoukai's apparent satisfaction over every involuntary twitch and start. He scowled in his sibling's general direction and shifted a little further along the rocky ledge. _Fucking bastard._ Inuyasha resented the fact that the taiyoukai didn't seem fazed by his presence in the least. _Smug prick._ Sesshomaru was always pressing the issue, repeatedly infringing upon his personal space—never quite touching, but too damn close for comfort. _Domineering asshole._

Without even glancing the hanyou's way, the taiyoukai calmly adjusted his position, closing the small gap Inuyasha had managed to establish between them. _Damn it all! I do not have to put up with this shit!_ With a growl of frustration, Inuyasha vaulted from the outcropping and took off into the trees. As expected, Sesshomaru appeared at his flank, keeping pace as they wound their way through the underbrush. Though it was useless trying to outdistance his half-brother, Inuyasha did his best to make the pursuit difficult. Employing some of Shippo's favorite tactics, he ducked and dodged, alternating between the ground and the treetops, leading the taiyoukai deeper into the forest. It was impossible to evade Sesshomaru's detection, but the hanyou discovered that he _could_ surprise him. With a reckless swerve, Inuyasha cut directly across his brother's path, forcing his unshakeable sibling to check his speed in order to avoid collision. Two could play at that game, and soon they were crisscrossing each other's paths as they hurtled circuitously through dense woodlands.

Inuyasha's fury pushed him until every breath came at great cost, and finally he stumbled to a halt, doubled over as he panted. He knew his brother was right there, waiting. "Would you back off!" snarled the hanyou, shooting a fierce look from the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru's flat stare and resolute posture were a clear denial. "At least give me some room," retorted Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

"No," the taiyoukai replied, before adding smoothly, "You _will_ become accustomed to my presence."

"I've had enough of your fucking presence!" insisted the hanyou vehemently.

Refusing to be baited, Sesshomaru continued in an infuriatingly reasonable tone. "It is necessary."

"It's overkill," snapped the hanyou, taking the opportunity to distance himself from the taiyoukai by several paces.

"It is unavoidable."

"_You_ are unavoidable," spat Inuyasha. "Tell me," he demanded, straightening. "What fucking difference does it make if you're _there_, where I can see you," he scowled, jabbing his finger in Sesshomaru's direction, "or _here_," he waved furiously towards his side, "breathing down my neck!"

"We do not have time…" began the taiyoukai, impatience edging his voice.

"It ain't working," interrupted the hanyou. "I'm just not used to you being there every time I turn around."

With a set jaw and flashing eyes, Sesshomaru stalked toward his younger brother. Stubbornly, the hanyou stood his ground. He didn't react when the taiyoukai planted himself so close their chests bumped briefly, matching glare for glare as Sesshomaru attempted to make the most of his slight height advantage. Slowly, one narrow eyebrow began to arch upwards, and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed warningly. After a moment, the taiyoukai's mouth tilted smugly. "Yes, you are," he announced.

* * *

Inuyasha wrestled internally, trying to find a mindset he could live with. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that what he thought he knew about his brother was mostly built on assumptions. Ignoring the taiyoukai was more work than it was worth, since he was the only other person in the general vicinity, so the hanyou spent a lot of time watching him. Sesshomaru was definitely still a complete and utter bastard—he confirmed that particular assessment at every possible opportunity. He just happened to be a bastard whose individuality was slowly asserting itself.

It made sense to pitch his presuppositions and start from scratch—try to take Sesshomaru at face value. The past loomed large, though. When it came down to it, Inuyasha wasn't sure of his half-brother. The small allowances the taiyoukai had made in his direction were _something_, but they served Sesshomaru's purposes. The taiyoukai was giving nothing up and gaining everything, and the inequity made Inuyasha suspicious. He didn't want to be outmaneuvered and fall prey to some hidden agenda. _I definitely don't trust the asshole not to take advantage of the situation somehow._

Inuyasha berated himself again for getting drawn into this mess. Perhaps his boredom and loneliness made him susceptible, or maybe he had read too much into Sesshomaru's invitation._ Damn it, the asshole is asking me to behave as if we're allies—friends. _Inuyasha had known friendship, and this wasn't it. The hanyou had once been accepted, trusted, needed, liked, even loved. Had he been fool enough to hope that Sesshomaru was offering him the kind of camaraderie he hadn't experienced since Miroku's death a few decades back? _Probably_, he admitted to himself. That, and the fact that the bastard was his only family. _Kagome was always saying much she wished we could just let the past go and be brothers. _

He'd leapt at the chance of an alliance without taking into account the fact that this was Sesshomaru, after all. Thefalse front they were constructing went through the motions of trust, but the taiyoukai's blank face and silent stares were a poor compensation for the headache it was giving the hanyou. _This is the most fucked-up, half-assed excuse for an alliance I've ever seen. It's like the bastard is trying to build up our immunity towards each other instead of establishing any kind of reason to give a shit._ Inuyasha knew himself well enough to recognize his disappointment. His empty days seemed doomed to continue, just in another setting and with new reasons to feel alone. _Damn. I shoulda stayed with Shippo._

"It will be necessary for you to learn a measure of respect," Sesshomaru announced, pulling the hanyou from his inattentive musings.

"Maybe you should to try to earn it," the hanyou retorted grumpily from where he sprawled on his side, head propped casually against one palm.

Sesshomaru sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, an idiosyncrasy that had manifested itself quite early. "I am not speaking of your attitudes regarding myself. I am speaking of your youkai heritage."

Inuyasha's curiosity was immediately piqued. _About time he did some explaining._ The prospect of an actual conversation—even if it was more of a lecture—improved his temper considerably. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to let his brother know he appreciated the change of pace, he offered, "That might be… interesting."

The concession spurred his older brother forward. "Much of what is said among inuyoukai is not actually spoken."

The hanyou sat up and crossed his legs. "You said that before," he said, giving the taiyoukai his full attention.

Sesshomaru nodded once to acknowledge the interruption and gathered his thoughts to continue. "Some of it is instinct—simply a part of being youkai. Some of it is protocol—part of being a member of a pack. They are behaviors that have been exemplified and reinforced almost from birth."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. At least in the human world it was possible to bluff your way through. Miroku had always told him that if he found himself out of his depth, he should just keep his mouth shut. Nobody could see your ignorance if you didn't display it. This was different, though. He could make a complete ass of himself without ever opening his mouth. _I hate this already._

"To prove to the court that you've allied yourself to me, a show of loyalty will be expected," Sesshomaru continued.

_That doesn't sound good_. "A show of loyalty," Inuyasha repeated flatly.

"Indeed," confirmed the taiyoukai matter-of-factly. "In return, I'll be expected to demonstrate my acceptance of you and show some evidence of the reciprocity of our trust."

Inuyasha tried to pick his way through the winding sentence and gave up. "What the fuck does that mean?" he said, brows lowering in annoyance.

The taiyoukai's head tipped slightly to one side. "Shall I demonstrate?" he offered.

"No!" snapped the hanyou.

A faint gleam of amusement flickered through Sesshomaru's eyes. "You are nervous," he accused.

There was no use denying it, since the bastard's sense of smell was so good. _Can't hide a fucking thing from that damned nose of his._ "What do you expect," grumbled Inuyasha defensively. "I don't know what you're planning to do, you bastard."

"It would be easier to show you."

"Tough," insisted the hanyou, arms crossed defensively across his chest. "You'll just have to find the words."

Sesshomaru studied his younger sibling's face for a moment, then shrugged. "There are different ways for an inuyoukai to show that they accept the dominance of their alpha. One of the oldest is for you to lie on your back at my feet."

Inuyasha straightened and frowned. "I thought I made it clear at the beginning that I ain't groveling at your feet."

"It isn't groveling," the taiyoukai explained. "For an inu to expose their belly in a show of vulnerability simply acknowledges the faith they put in their alpha. It's traditional."

"It's humiliating," argued Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's expression darkened slightly. "The action expresses a willingness on your part to leave yourself defenseless in my presence, but it is not intended as a means of subjugation."

The hanyou winced and looked away, but held his ground. "I won't do that."

The taiyoukai reigned in his patience, and offered another possibility. "I suppose you could lick my chin. That way you would not need to abase yourself."

Inuyasha shot to his feet and shook his head, "Wh-what was that?"

Rising smoothly, Sesshomaru frowned and repeated himself. "You could lick my chin."

"Are you fucking crazy?" gaped the hanyou, voice cracking in his disbelief.

Genuinely perplexed, the taiyoukai stared blankly for a moment before responding with an almost-hesitant, "No." The gesture he'd suggested was common enough. In its most basic form, touch was simply a request on the supplicant's part for food—though both shelter and protection were implied as well. He tried to understand the violence of his brother's reaction to this standard pack behavior. _Since he knows nothing of the youkai connotations, he must be viewing it from a completely human standpoint. Ah_. "It is not the same, Inuyasha."

As Sesshomaru's hand crept back up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves and studied his feet. "That's way worse than the groveling," he muttered.

"It is an inuyoukai custom," the taiyoukai stated quietly. "It is not an expression of human… intimacy."

"You actually let people get close enough to lick you?" asked Inuyasha, disbelief coloring his tones.

"No."

The hanyou rolled his eyes impatiently. "So you don't like it either. There's gotta be another way."

"Of course," replied Sesshomaru calmly.

"Why didn't you say so?" blustered Inuyasha.

"I was not finished," he answered straightforwardly.

"Keh," grumbled the hanyou, keeping his wary stance and waiting to see what indignity the next suggestion would contain.

"You've actually already demonstrated the third option," remarked Sesshomaru lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then narrowed, "I did not."

"You did."

"When?" demanded the hanyou.

"Three days ago."

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Inuyasha's ears flattened to either side. "What was it?"

"You dropped your gaze and bared your throat to me."

The hanyou scrambled over the scene in his mind—the drink at the stream, the intent gaze, the compulsion to respond. "I broke eye contact," he remembered. "You smug bastard, it doesn't count if I didn't know what it meant!" Sesshomaru shrugged noncommittally. After a moment, Inuyasha grimaced. "I can do that one," he acknowledged. "So, you said you have to give some sign in return. Do you do the same thing?"

"No."

Sesshomaru's expression was off, and the hanyou's nervousness began to build again. "I hate this," Inuyasha muttered darkly. At the surprise that flashed in his brother's eyes, he plowed ahead. "I hate this because it doesn't make any fucking sense. I don't_ have_ any of your crazy youkai instincts."

"I disagree," the taiyoukai said, fixing his sibling with his direct gaze. "They are there; I've seen you react on an instinctual level on numerous occasions. You fight them though—suppress them instead of heeding them."

"I have to suppress my youkai," Inuyasha said, fingering the tattered wrappings on Tessaiga's hilt.

"Your youkai, yes, but not your instincts. They are part of your birthright."

The hanyou stared. _That was almost a nice thing to say. _"I'm half human," he couldn't help reminding his brother, who seemed to have forgotten their old bone of contention.

"You have very strong youki," Sesshomaru stated with authority.

"How do you know?"

"Your youkai knows how to respond even if you do not." The taiyoukai smirked at his brother's stunned silence. "I will demonstrate."

Inuyasha started to protest, but Sesshomaru held up a hand. "You need to understand this in order to appreciate what I will be called upon to do." Fists clenched, Inuyasha nodded. Slowly, Sesshomaru stepped to one side and began to move around behind the hanyou. Automatically, Inuyasha turned, keeping his brother in front of him. The taiyoukai shook his head. "Hold still."

Though it took every ounce of his stubborn will, Inuyasha obeyed. He kept his face forward and allowed Sesshomaru to move out of his line of sight, but his better judgment screamed in protest. He wanted to turn, to run, to fight—anything. His gut told him he was a fool to let someone he did not trust have access to his unguarded back. _I wish he coulda picked a way to demonstrate youkai instinct that couldn't be confused with common sense_, he thought wryly. Inuyasha felt his brother take up a position directly behind him. After a few moments, the taiyoukai shifted to the left and planted a boot beside his bare foot. Hair brushed Inuyasha's shoulder and arm as Sesshomaru leaned around his body to read his face.

Keeping his tone neutral, almost analytical, he asked, "What do you instincts tell you, little brother?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to take in his brother's face. He could see the brilliant youkai markings in sharp relief against pale skin, could feel Sesshomaru's breath on his neck, could detect the slightest vibration of a growl underlying the taiyoukai's words. Finding it impossible to formulate a sensible answer, the hanyou decided to summarize. "Shit."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru straightened slowly and stepped back, returning to his place in front of his younger brother. Inuyasha blinked once he registered the fact that he'd reached for Tessaiga during the taiyoukai's demonstration. He clung to its hilt with a white-knuckled grip. He tried to cover up his discomfort, but Sesshomaru shook his head remonstratively. "Your instinct is correct. To allow a potential enemy to slip behind your back is to invite death."

"Keh," muttered the hanyou sarcastically.

Ignoring the rudeness, Sesshomaru laid out the basics. "When the time comes, you will be asked to bare your throat to me. I will claim you as my father's son, my brother, and my ally. To demonstrate the implicit nature of my trust for you, you will take up a position behind me. The court will recognize my determination to take you under my protection and my belief that you are trustworthy enough that I am willing to place my life in your hands."

"That's all?"

"Was it easy to let me stand at your back?"

"No."

The taiyoukai nodded. "It is not something I have ever permitted."

"Never?"

"Not since my succession."

A swift flash of insight broke into Inuyasha's consciousness as he stared up into his brother's implacable face. _He doesn't know how. _Inuyasha had sincerely doubted his elder brother's capacity for friendship, but it had never occurred to him that his unkind sentiments might not be far from the truth. "When…"

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked over his younger sibling before he answered. "The day you were born."

Inuyasha tucked his hands into his sleeves and turned this new piece of information over in his head. _Uppity asshole's been alone for centuries. _It hadn't been so different for him—a half-wild hanyou who'd been coaxed out of the wilderness. _I didn't trust anyone either._ It had taken time for Kagome to get past his defenses; it had taken even longer for Miroku to earn his trust. He hadn't made it easy on any of them, and as he stood there facing his half-brother he thought that maybe the two of them were more alike than he'd thought. _Nothing is gonna be easy with him. _He would have to initiate any overtures towards the friendship he had hoped for, and knowing it gave Inuyasha an odd sense of being in control. "Can I try it?" he asked suddenly. Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Can I stand behind you?" he clarified.

"Hnn," the taiyoukai murmured, displeasure apparent.

Inuyasha's dark eyebrows drew together at his brother's hesitation. "You've been making my life miserable for three whole days, sayin' I gotta get used to your presence." Sesshomaru's expression soured considerably. "I'm certainly not plannin' to wait until we're up in front of a crowd to see how you'll react. You gotta get used to me, too."

The taiyoukai frowned, but conceded the point. "Indeed."

Nodding, Inuyasha took half a step towards Sesshomaru, but hesitated. "Uh, _where _behind you?" He waved one hand carelessly in the direction of the taiyoukai's right shoulder. "That… _thing_ takes up a lot of room, and you're taller than me. I'm not supposed to be hiding behind you for this, am I?"

The taiyoukai relaxed imperceptibly at the practicality of the question, and directed his younger sibling's movements. "Stand here at my left, with your shoulder behind mine."

Thinking it might help, Inuyasha kept talking as he stepped cautiously around his elder brother's imposing form. "Kinda like a personal guard, huh?"

"Not in this case," corrected Sesshomaru. "My guards stay in front of me, between me and any perceived threat. Your position indicates a higher degree of trust."

Inuyasha slipped into place, and noticed the way his brother stiffened. He was holding himself so taut, he was practically vibrating. Keeping his voice low and neutral, the hanyou murmured, "Relax, asshole. I ain't gonna do anything stupid." After a couple moments, he added candidly, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's jumpy about this shit."

"I will adjust," the taiyoukai bit out.

"You had enough?"

"Indeed."

Inuyasha strode back to the front, assuming a relaxed stance. "Is that all I need to know?"

"This was just one matter; there are many more to be addressed," Sesshomaru warned, letting some of the rigidity in his posture seep away.

"I figured." Inuyasha pulled a hand over his face wearily, then grumbled, "Please tell me it's just little stuff left, like not accidentally making rude gestures and knowing how deep to bow and telling me which people it's safe to blink around."

Though the taiyoukai kept his expression scrupulously neutral, his eyes took on an unaccustomed brightness. "Hnn. We will address your deportment in some detail, but we have yet to discuss several topics which may require further… acclimation." Inuyasha looked afraid to ask, so his half-brother elaborated. "Scent marking, for instance." When the hanyou paled visibly, Sesshomaru made a soft chuffing sound Inuyasha had begun to associate with amusement.

He caught the gleam in his sibling's eye and couldn't decide which he found more disturbing—the fact that his older brother might actually be teasing him, or the fact that the twisted bastard might be telling the truth about scent marking. The taiyoukai turned then, taking the lead for the first time in the few days they'd been traveling together. Inuyasha hung back for a few beats, watching his brother's retreating figure and knowing he was expected to follow. As he did so, it occurred to the hanyou that Sesshomaru had again set him at his back.

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 16, Friendship  
__3,598 words_


	6. Faint Regret

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: For Racing Stripes—my beta. No regrets._

_Date: 02.06.08_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 6: Faint Regret**

* * *

"I'm talking to you, asshole!" Inuyasha bit back a growl as he waved away the insects whining around his ears. Getting out of the blistering sun had sounded like a welcome relief, but the heavy stillness of the woodland they were traversing swarmed with bloodthirsty bugs. _It wouldn't be so bad if we could just pick up the pace and outrun the little beasts._ "Oi! Are you deaf or something?" Sweat trickled uncomfortably between Inuyasha's shoulder blades. He'd endured his half-brother's plodding gait all through the hottest part of the day, and though the sun was finally losing some of its strength, the air was stifling. Sesshomaru strode along as if heat, humidity, and airborne pests were beneath his notice. The fact that the taiyoukai was also completely ignoring Inuyasha's attempts to file a grievance only exacerbated the hanyou's rising indignation. "Stop already!" With an impatient hustle, Inuyasha darted around his older sibling and planted himself directly in Sesshomaru's path. "Would you_ listen_ to me?" he snarled.

Forced to a standstill, the inuyoukai canted his head. "Was I walking too fast, little brother?"

The solicitous twist of the mock endearment lent Sesshomaru's words a patronizing edge, leaving no doubt in Inuyasha's mind as to whether or not he'd been heard. The hanyou's eyes flashed angrily. "No, you weren't walking too fast," he replied sweetly. "You've been walking too fucking _slow._" His voice rising, he bellowed in frustration, "You haven't _stopped_ walking since sunrise… _yesterday!_"

"There is no need to shout," Sesshomaru retorted with clipped civility. "If you cannot keep up…"

Something clicked, and the hanyou gaped. "You're doing this on purpose."

Keeping his face carefully neutral, the taiyoukai waited slightly longer than necessary before responding. "Are you accusing…"

"Shit! I don't _believe_ this!" The outraged expletive cut across Sesshomaru's words like a blade. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as the fire of his quick temper gave way to cold rage. "You fucking bastard, I'm not letting you jerk me around like this." He turned and jogged away without a backwards glance, eyes gritty with tiredness and head throbbing uncomfortably. As a hanyou, his body might be able to endure a lot of abuse, but that didn't make pushing his limits comfortable. Put simply, he felt like shit.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to catch up. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, all trace of the taunting lilt gone.

_Worried I'll ditch you? It'd serve you right_. The hanyou was tempted to return the kind and ignore his brother's question, but answered gruffly, "There's water this way. It's been a while since I had a drink, so I'm going to go get one." The diplomacy of his statement was negated by the sarcasm in its delivery.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru matched his speed, but stayed off Inuyasha's flank, on the very edge of his peripheral vision. _Were you just waiting to see how long it would take me to drop? My life is misery enough without you adding this kind of shit. _Sesshomaru's total disregard wasn't anything new, but the pettiness of his actions surprised Inuyasha. _That's just fucking great._

Cursing himself for not questioning his brother's motives sooner, the hanyou slowed his pace, falling into an easy lope and relishing the cooling effect of the wind in his face. Within minutes, he broke out from under the cover of trees and scanned the small lake that lay below. Recognition collided with a sense of déjà vu, and Inuyasha realized that he knew this place from his shard-hunting days. _We stopped here more than once, camped right over there. _The remote piece of waterfront was unchanged, even after so much time had passed. "It's still here," he muttered.

"You expected it to move?"

Inuyasha laid back his ears in irritation. _What is __with__ him today?_ The remark was a small thing, easily shrugged off, but it added to the aggravation. _It's bad enough I gotta deal with him, but dealing with him plus his pissy attitude? No fucking way. _The bastard showed a certain creative genius when it came to making him suffer, and Inuyasha wasn't keen on finding out how many ways his esteemed ally could demean him. _How am I supposed to deal with a vindictive prick whose honor forbids him to do me any real harm, but who isn't opposed to finding little ways to show me what he really thinks?_ He cut a glance towards the taiyoukai, who returned the look coolly.

"I thought you were thirsty," Sesshomaru remarked snidely.

"I am," growled Inuyasha, "but I got something to say first." The taiyoukai's head tilted slightly, making the hanyou grind his teeth; the action was clearly meant to imply that Sesshomaru was granting him permission to speak. _Pompous prick._ "Listen," Inuyasha demanded, but his half-brother only arched a brow mockingly. _Fucking idiot. _"I mean it, Sesshomaru. _Listen_ to me."

"Well?"

"_You're_ the one with all the problems, and to help you out, I'm putting _my_ ass on the line," the hanyou began, gesturing broadly for emphasis. "All this groveling and chin-licking shit is supposed to be me showing how much I trust you, right? Proof of our alliance." The taiyoukai's face remained expressionless, but at least he was paying attention. Inuyasha chose to take his silence for agreement and continued. "So how come you're going out of your way to treat me like shit? For the sake of your little mutiny, I was willing to do this whole submitting thing, but I will _not _put up with this kind of crap. Some alpha," he sneered. "If this is how you treat your pack, then maybe they have the right idea." Sesshomaru's head reared back, eyes narrowing dangerously at the brazen insinuation, and Inuyasha pressed his advantage. "You know, it's hard to trust someone who'll turn on you for no reason. If I gotta convince everyone that I _don't_ think you're a fucking asshole, it would be a hell of a lot easier if you didn't keep acting like one."

The hanyou ran his thumb along the line of his jaw, frustration radiating from every pore of his being; he doubted anyone had ever dared to call Sesshomaru on… _well, anything_, but he wasn't some fawning kiss-ass. He sensed as much as saw the enormity of the importance of getting this settled once and for all. _The bastard might not like it, but I'm __right__, dammit. _Some of his words must have struck home if the taiyoukai's reaction was any indication, but he needed to give them added weight before the bastard decided to dismiss them. The point needed to be driven home in a way his brother would understand, but he sure as hell didn't know how an inuyoukai would deal with this kind of behavior. If this was Shippo, or even one of Miroku's innumerable brood, he knew exactly what he'd do—just what he'd always done, hundreds of times over the years. So, without giving much thought to the consequences, he darted forward, drew his forefinger into a tight curl, and smartly flicked the tip of one pointed taiyoukai ear.

Sesshomaru stiffened, his face actually registering stunned disbelief. Inuyasha tensed warily, having realized a bit late that he may have just invited some very painful retribution. After a strained eternity, the taiyoukai's eyelids slid shut, and after several long moments, they opened to once more lock on the hanyou. With careful deliberation, Sesshomaru's gaze migrated until it was trained somewhere over Inuyasha's shoulder. Confused, the hanyou tilted an ear in that direction, but he wasn't picking up any... _Hang on just a fucking minute! _It wasn't much, but it almost looked like the bastard was averting his eyes. _Shit… he's acting like he knows he deserved it! _

Inuyasha's indignation quickly shifted into unease, still desperately uncomfortable with nonverbal communication. Grateful as he was to receive some acknowledgment for his grievance, he couldn't find it in himself enjoy his small victory. The moment had passed, taking his adrenaline with it, and as the anger drained away, so did his strength. In the sudden lull, the hanyou nearly swayed with an abrupt resurgence of weariness. Backing up a step, he muttered, "I'm getting that drink now," and fled.

Tepid water felt like ice as it soothed an aching throat and filled an empty belly. Inuyasha crouched in the shallows, slaking his thirst and pulling up handfuls of water to slosh over his face and the back of his neck. _Okay, so apparently he can take constructive criticism_, he decided, trying to reconcile his brother's behavior with what he'd come to expect. _Either that, or ear-flicking means something hella weird to inuyoukai. You never know… I mean, they fucking lick chins…_ As the hanyou's mind wandered over all the possible hidden meanings involving ears, the silver belly of a leaping fish flashed out of the water, and his own ears pricked with interest. Rising, he strode back up onto the grassy verge, alert eyes quickly locating Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved from the steep embankment at the forest's edge; he'd simply turned enough to put the lakeshore in his peripheral vision. _Farthest I've been from that bastard in more'n a week_, the hanyou realized sourly. "I'm going in," he announced, laying aside Tessaiga and loosening ties. Shucking out of his clothes and tucking them with his sword amongst some rocks, Inuyasha streaked towards the shining waters and launched himself into a shallow dive, disappearing beneath the surface.

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to reclaim the animus that had been carrying him through the last couple days, but his pleasure in fostering the attitude was irrevocably lost. It was a shame, really; the simmering disdain had been a welcome distraction from other, more troubling, thoughts. A few well-placed words had been enough to shift the paradigm, and his former ire had been shown for what it was—nothing more than a towering fit of pique, neatly toppled by Inuyasha's blunt accusations.

To his annoyance, the taiyoukai found himself mildly impressed by his obstinate sibling. Sesshomaru's sham alliance with the hanyou would undoubtedly be followed by an official declaration of his half-brother's status as his beta, and as such, Inuyasha actually had the right to question him in an official capacity. This role tended to vary, depending largely on the dynamics between the individuals, but an alpha's beta was often a close friend or relative. Implicit trust existed between the two, and a good second-in-command served as a combination of sounding board, voice of reason, and sympathetic ear for his alpha. Some even acted as liaison between leader and pack, carrying the peoples' grievances to their alpha or helping the pack to see the wisdom of their leader's decisions. Inuyasha's fearless stance and persistence in making himself heard revealed a startling aptitude for a role that Sesshomaru had expected him to fill in name only.

The fact that his younger brother had done exactly as he should in confronting him didn't make the rebuke any easier to accept. Inuyasha's accusations stung, but for two different reasons. Firstly, the insinuation that Sesshomaru was not fit to lead was completely unfounded, and it was difficult to curb the urge to set Inuyasha straight on that score. The derision in the hanyou's tone as he jibed, _some alpha_, still rang in the taiyoukai's ears. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind that he was a good leader, and the Western Lands benefited from his strong presence and careful oversight. He took great pride in carrying on their Father's legacy, but Inuyasha had no way of knowing this, so the taiyoukai bided his time. _He'll see for himself soon enough. _Besides, the hanyou was basing his assessment on personal experiences, which brought the second reason for Sesshomaru's discomposure into sharp relief.

The taiyoukai finally turned, letting his gaze wander over the lake, which rippled gently but gave no hint as to the hanyou's whereabouts. With casual deliberation, he paced towards a swell of land near the water's edge and chose a place to sit. In moments, Inuyasha reappeared, splashing to the surface and flipping the hair from his eyes, a good-sized fish raised triumphantly in one hand. The hanyou swam close enough to shore to pitch his catch up onto the grass, then stroked out into deeper water and dove. When he eventually came up for air again, it was some ways up shore, in the shallows, and a second fish joined the first on the bank.

Turning his head to make it clear that Inuyasha had his complete disregard, Sesshomaru gazed into the middle distance and forced himself to address his half-brother's words. Inuyasha's complaint about the treatment he'd received at his hands was legitimate, and for the simple reason that the taiyoukai _was_ a good leader, worthy of his title as alpha, he took it into consideration. He'd even acknowledged the rebuff, albeit nonverbally. The stubborn mutt probably didn't even realize how much of a concession he'd made. Sesshomaru had never humbled himself like that to anyone but Father, and he couldn't begin to describe how much he loathed making that admission. The blow to his pride was great, but it would have cost him more to deny the truth of Inuyasha's assertion. The hanyou had been… correct.

Sesshomaru did not stand on any pretexts where his brash, younger half-sibling was concerned. He didn't like the hanyou, but _liking_ mattered little at the moment. There was no point in trying to deny the repugnance he felt over having to apply to him for assistance, but Sesshomaru was no longer in a position to act upon the antipathy he felt. Inuyasha was his ally, and perhaps even more to the point, pack. His brother was under his protection, leaving the taiyoukai ultimately responsible for the stubborn fool's wellbeing. These circumstances were of his own making, and necessity dictated an end to this kind of discord. The last few days' lapse could be blamed on… extenuating circumstances.

A spray of water spattered across the taiyoukai's boots as one of Inuyasha's lobbed fish veered wide and flopped close to his feet. Yellow eyes pinned the offending hanyou with a steely glare, but the silent reprimand was wasted on him. He was too busy trying to shake water from his ears, nearly unbalancing himself with the effort. Sesshomaru used the opportunity to scrutinize his new ally instead, indulging a mild curiosity. Hanyou were unpredictable creatures—no one could predict how youkai blood would tell once mixed with human, and many half-breeds were strangely deformed. Inuyasha stood in water that lapped low against his hips, and the taiyoukai's assessing eyes found no visible abnormalities. With his silver hair and golden eyes, there was no denying the strength of his bloodlines, and Sesshomaru thought there was even a certain resemblance to Father in the set of his jaw and the shape of his mouth. Most jarring was the complete absence of youkai markings. Wrists, upper arms, waist, hips, cheeks, forehead—all the usual places for distinctive markings to appear were oddly bare. It made Inuyasha appear even more naked than he was; Sesshomaru found the effect very humanizing.

The hanyou regained his feet, sweeping thick, wet locks out of his eyes, and the taiyoukai reasserted his glare, but Inuyasha just smirked and turned, adding a jaunty kick to his next dive in order to fling more water in Sesshomaru's general direction. _Acting like an insolent pup… _Sitting here like this, keeping watch, suddenly reminded him of long-ago days and long hours of standing sentry while a young child played. A curl of memory pushed forward, releasing an emotion he'd successfully contained all day. _Rin._

She was a bright, playful child, and as he'd watched, she'd grown. The change was slow in coming, but also took no time at all, and in many ways, the transition left his Rin just the same as she'd always been. The adoration in her wide brown eyes never wavered; he had always been, and always would be, her everything. Once she entered womanhood, the murmuring began, first behind his back, then to his face. Veiled insinuations and hints of inappropriateness were bandied about, in spite of the fact that her innocence remained intact. Advice and opinions were traded freely, and before long, even Jaken's constant presence was considered insufficient chaperonage for Rin. The unfounded gossip shifted into slander, and it was said that while Sesshomaru lacked his father's greatness, he had succumbed to his father's greatest weakness. The Western Lord ignored growing pressure to marry the girl off in order to secure an alliance with one of the larger human cities, because he would not treat Rin like so much chattel. She was not a bargaining piece, to be traded away for political reasons. Rin was simply… Rin, and she was his. That's all there was to it, and it was enough. _For a time…_

In the privacy of his own thoughts, Sesshomaru could admit that everything _would_ have changed. He had _wanted_ things to change… wanted Rin. Her gentle presence irresistibly drew him, and he found himself quite willing to give in to that pull. Quietly, Sesshomaru began making preparations, laying the necessary groundwork for his intentions. It wasn't as if his choice was without precedent—_Izayoi_. The taiyoukai felt the irony of his justification scheme and knew he would likely have to fight most of the court for the right to take a human mate, but if it meant having Rin, he was willing to face down every opponent. He simply hadn't expected his opponent to be one he could not fight.

The fever took hold in the summer months, before he could finish making arrangements. She burned with a dry heat, and the sickness sapped all of Rin's strength, leeching it away. Sesshomaru never left her side, and even as she grew weaker, she tried to cheer him, comfort him. In lucid moments, she spoke softly to him, even apologized for becoming ill, and when words were no longer possible, he took her small hand in his own, willing her to borrow from his greater strength.

A part of him still wished he had told her of his plans, the promise he had been willing to make. He knew it would have pleased her to know the place she had secured in his regard, but in the end, Sesshomaru was unable to speak of it. The words sounded hollow in his ears, empty promises that couldn't be kept. What did they matter now? Rin clung to life for mere hours, and he wordlessly watched over each fading breath. Just as the sun was setting, he'd filled the awful silence with an anguished howl. In the days that followed, Sesshomaru ruthlessly slammed down walls around his heart, burying his grief and his disappointment. Only Jaken suspected the depths to which the implacable taiyoukai had been affected, probably because he shared a measure of the sorrow. Now, after so many decades, all that remained was a faint regret.

Little things would bring her forcibly to mind, and the vision would be so clear—her smile, her voice, her scent. It was as if she was with him again, and knowing that it wasn't true hurt him deeply. So, he avoided the pain as best he could. Sesshomaru rarely permitted himself to think of her; there was no point in dwelling on his loss. Still, he couldn't fend off the memories entirely. Despite his best efforts to forget, the anniversary of Rin's death was indelibly marked on his heart, and each year he could practically _feel_ the day approaching. He had come to hate the height of summer, and more than anything, he dreaded the one sunset he seemed doomed to relive. _Today…_

Sesshomaru raised morose eyes towards the sun, which was moving by degrees towards the far horizon. A couple hours remained before it would sink from sight. As he slowly emerged from the entangling remembrances, the taiyoukai noticed the pervasive silence, or more correctly, the absence of energetic splashing. Glancing about to regain his bearings, he was surprised to find Inuyasha sprawled nearby, his face hidden in the crook of his arm, drying in dying rays of the sun._ I didn't even notice his approach. How unusual._ Exhaustion was taking its toll on his half-brother, and Sesshomaru decided that the vulnerability of the hanyou's position boded well. He wouldn't have gravitated so close unless he trusted his erstwhile ally.

Inuyasha's nudity was partially hidden from view by random tufts of grass, and he couldn't have been resting there long, because water droplets still glistened on his shoulders. The hanyou had obviously wrung out his hair, because the sodden length of it was still twisted together, having been flung off to one side to bare his back. With detached interest, Sesshomaru studied the lines of his brother's body—swelling muscles and jutting bones under skin several shades warmer than the taiyoukai's own. He idly watched the moisture evaporate, leaving the smooth expanse of Inuyasha's back unmarred, and realized then that there were no scars. _I pierced his body just __there__ with my own hand. He has been dealt numerous cuts and blows, and yet no signs remain._ This was yet another indication of the strength of the youki that coursed through his younger sibling.

Perhaps sensing his companion's scrutiny, Inuyasha shifted, raising his head slightly so that amber glinted briefly from under a half-lidded eye. A brief flutter of dark lashes, and he resumed his doze, though the taiyoukai noted that the hanyou kept one hand firmly wrapped around Tessaiga's hilt. His languor endured for an hour or so, during which time Sesshomaru assiduously ignored him. Inuyasha finally stirred as colors began painting the sky. He yawned broadly, stretched lazily, and dressed quickly. After a brief foray into the adjacent woods, Inuyasha set about preparing a small cookfire for his fish, and if the number of skewers that circled the blaze was any indication, he was more than a little hungry. Sesshomaru was still staring out over the lake, lost in memory, when a gruff voice interrupted his musings. "Want some?" Inuyasha was crouched practically at his elbow, his face inscrutable as he extended a portion of fish.

After a considering pause, Sesshomaru accepted the food, and the hanyou withdrew to the fire to claim a skewer for himself. Inuyasha made quick work of the fish, practically inhaling the food in his eagerness to fill his stomach, but he kept half an eye on his brother and was ready with a second serving when the taiyoukai laid aside his first skewer. Hesitating a moment before returning to his own meal, the hanyou frowned, then blurted, "Does this mean anything?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his food, at a bit of a loss. "Explain," he sighed.

"If I hand you food and you accept, does it mean something?" Inuyasha asked.

The hanyou's tone was cautious, perhaps even wary, but Sesshomaru decided his half-brother seemed more curious than anything, and he took his time framing an answer. "It can mean different things in different situations," he answered neutrally. "If this were a meeting between dignitaries, an offering of food could be seen as a symbolic extension of hospitality. At a formal meal with all the court present, offering food to the alpha might signify respect, and food offered_ by_ the alpha might be seen as a show of favor." Sesshomaru paused, then added blandly, "Sometimes it is just a courtesy, passing food to someone who cannot reach it for themselves."

"Shit…" muttered Inuyasha, examining his hands. "This is just going to get more complicated, isn't it?"

"Hnn," acknowledged the taiyoukai, wondering what else was on the hovering hanyou's mind.

"Oi, earlier…" Inuyasha began, searching his brother's face, "what does it mean when someone…" He made a flicking motion with his finger, nodding significantly towards the taiyoukai's ear.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, but answered truthfully. "It is used to scold unruly children," he admitted.

"Well, that makes sense. At least it wasn't something weird," the hanyou mused, then changed the subject. "How much time do I have to learn more of this stuff?"

"Perhaps a week."

Inuyasha reached for the skewer Sesshomaru had discarded earlier and began scoring deep gouges into the green wood with the tip of his claw. "I figure I'll mostly be okay if I just follow your lead, but if so many actions mean something special to inuyoukai…" The hanyou pursed his lips then shrugged before finishing bluntly, "You could be insulting me, and I wouldn't even know it." When the taiyoukai didn't answer immediately, Inuyasha continued in low tones. "I'm guessing the fact that I'm a hanyou is already going to count against me. I figure the fuckers who've been giving you trouble will be saying all kinds of shit behind my back, but I ain't gonna stand for them doing it to my face. Only problem is… I don't know enough yet."

Sesshomaru nodded once, signaling his understanding. "The solution is simple enough," he declared, waiting for Inuyasha's eyes to connect with his before adding, "Ask me, and I will tell you."

Inuyasha snorted softly, and demanded, "How do I know you're not screwing with me again?"

"I will tell you the truth," the taiyoukai stated, making his words a promise.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, the hanyou stood and retreated to the fireside, snagging a couple more fish and resuming his original seat. "I've been thinking," he said after pulling back a section of flesh from the bones, "I want to make a change." An eyebrow arched, waiting, and Inuyasha continued. "I'm done following you around; three days was plenty. I ain't your shadow, and I ain't some fawning vassal. There is no fucking way I'm taking that short, green idiot's place. So, if I'm your ally, your father's son, and all that other shit, then I think I got enough rank to walk _next _to you." After a brief pause, Inuyasha decided that was really all he had to say, so he looked to Sesshomaru for a response. "That okay with you?"

"I have no objection," the taiyoukai replied. "However, in return, you must be willing to accept the next phase of your… training," he added, giving his head a challenging tilt.

Inuyasha's momentary smugness quickly drained away at his brother's tone. _This is going to be every kind of bad, I can tell. Shit, let it just be something stupid like… table manners._ "Next? What's next?" he asked suspiciously.

"You have become acclimated to my presence," Sesshomaru pronounced, obviously leading up to something.

"Guess so," conceded the hanyou, unconsciously drawing back as his half-brother leaned forward.

"You must become accustomed to something more," the taiyoukai declared, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit… _"What?" Inuyasha asked, dreading the answer.

Sesshomaru straightened, and the hanyou drew a relieved breath. As the taiyoukai offered the impression of backing off, Inuyasha relaxed slightly as the tension dissipated. In that fleeting moment of vulnerability, Sesshomaru inserted his answer like a blade, giving it just a bit of a twist. "My touch."

* * *

It wasn't until hours later, once Inuyasha's exhaustion carried him into a deep, restorative sleep, that Sesshomaru realized that the dreaded sunset had come and gone without his notice for the first time in nearly a century.

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 9, Sunset  
__4,569 words_


	7. Changing Associations

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: My thanks to Racing Stripes for serving as beta._

_Date: 05.03.08_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 7: Changing Associations**

* * *

_Touch. Touch? His __touch__… What the fuck did Sesshomaru mean by that? Shit, he could be talking about almost anything. _As Inuyasha struggled against the heaviness of eyes and limbs, his mind wrestled with his half-brother's final comment of the evening. _Why would I need to get used to it? I know __exactly__ what the bastard's touch feels like. _He'd known the searing heat of Sesshomaru's whip, felt the rake of furious claws tearing his skin, and endured the blinding sting of poison. There was only one thing he associated with Sesshomaru's touch—pain. _With my luck, he's gonna say I need to build up a tolerance to his poison, and tomorrow I'm in for a world of hurt._

Almost without his consent, Inuyasha's body drew up in a protective curl, recoiling against the memory of the time Sesshomaru had punched straight through his midsection. Even a century later, he remembered the sickening agony of being perforated. Sighing, the hanyou made a conscious effort to unwind, stretching back out on the ground and willing away the unpleasant memories. _It ain't gonna come to that again. Things have changed. _

_So much change… _Inuyasha's drowsy mind wandered. One choice, and all the peace and stability had been stripped from his life. _I had it good, for once. Damn, I must be crazy._ Today was the worst he'd endured in decades, and these last weeks with Sesshomaru were like a drought. _Feast or famine._ It hardly seemed fair that a hanyou, caught between two different worlds, could never seem to find the middle ground. _My life has always been about extremes. All or nothing._ The way things looked right now, the oncoming years would be bleak ones. It'd been a long time since he'd been in this position.

Even when Kagome was taken from him, he hadn't been truly bereft. _Far from it._ Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo had surrounded him, refusing to let him lose himself in grief. Miroku had always been demonstrative, and Shippo clung to him with a desperation the hanyou understood. Sango's affection took on a definite maternal quality as she grew older, and he'd submitted to her fussing with unconvincing exasperation. Kohaku was a good kid—too shy, but thoughtful in unexpected ways. They'd become family, and Inuyasha knew enough of hardship to know just how precious his place in their lives was. The last several decades had encompassed many more good things than bad, but thanks to Sesshomaru, that was about to change. There was pain coming, but he was stronger now; maybe he was even strong enough to stand alone.

_Was it the right thing to do—leaving my chosen family for the sake of my only living relative? Will it be worth getting used to this old, lonely feeling again? _Inuyasha's eyes blinked open, and he watched Sesshomaru, who was gazing impassively at the full moon. _He might as well have 'do not touch' stamped on his forehead, right under that fancy crescent of his. _The taiyoukai had appealed to him as family, calling on their shared bloodlines in his request for assistance._ Family? Keh. _He might only be a hanyou, but he'd carved out a place to belong in this world, thanks to his friends. _That_ was what family was supposed to feel like—not this. This was misery, and apparently, misery wanted company.

_Touch. He's gonna touch me._ Inuyasha tried to envision Sesshomaru throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder as Miroku had often done, but the very idea was ludicrous. _That will __never__ happen. _He supposed his half-brother's plans could involve some new lesson in inuyoukai communication that required touch. _There might be some kind of… I dunno… a greeting I gotta learn? I wonder why the asshole's making such a big deal out of this._ Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed, folding his arms over his stomach. The simplest answer was that, to Sesshomaru, this _was_ a big deal.

Their new association was changing both their lives. _Alliances go two ways, so it's affecting him too. _Suddenly, it occurred to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru might be dreading whatever came next even more than he was._ If the very thought of his touch means pain to me, I wonder if it's the same for him. I've landed my fair share of blows on the bastard._ The hanyou tried putting himself in his half-brother's place, but found he couldn't. There was simply no way to guess what was going through Sesshomaru's mind. _He shows little and betrays less._

This time, when Inuyasha glanced towards his ally, the taiyoukai turned his head and met his younger sibling's seeking eyes. Nighttime had widened the pointed slashes of his pupils into black marquises, but the effect did nothing to make Sesshomaru's gaze more open or his thoughts more accessible. Pale gold caught and held the hanyou for the beat of several heartbeats, then silently returned to their contemplation of the sky. _I don't know anything about the bastard. Not really. I wonder… if that will change too?_

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 5, Memories  
__840 words_


	8. Tandem

_Disclaimer: The only claim I have on these characters was made in the Live Journal community 30Shards, whose story prompts serve as a basis for this tale. In point of fact, the inu-brothers belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Dedication: My thanks to Racing Stripes for serving as beta._

_Date: 05.10.08_

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms by Ginger Bits  
****Chapter 8: Tandem**

* * *

"You want me to do… _what_?" Inuyasha asked, disbelief plain on his face.

Sesshomaru searched for patience; he did not make a habit of repeating himself.

"Train," the taiyoukai enunciated clearly, as if speaking to a simpleton. "With me."

"I heard that part, idiot," snapped the hanyou. "It ain't that I wouldn't welcome the chance to kick your ass, but what good's it gonna do for us to _fight_? We're supposed to be making it look like we're on friendly terms, right?"

"_Train_, not fight," corrected Sesshomaru. Letting his gaze slide speculatively towards the sword at Inuyasha's hip, he added, "What is the extent of your experience?" At the hanyou's frown, he added, "Have you ever received instruction in Tessaiga's use?"

"Well… nothing too formal, I guess," he admitted slowly as his eyes slipped out of focus. "Myoga and Totosai told me some stuff. I used to spar some with Miroku sometimes, and Shippo and I trained together… kinda."

"Nothing worth mentioning," Sesshomaru judged, managing to infuse the words with derision.

"I manage," Inuyasha countered in low tones that vibrated with confidence.

"Hnn," the taiyoukai murmured in what might have been a concession. "_This_ training is very structured and will require discipline."

"I ain't incapable of learning, asshole. Just show me what I gotta do."

With a single nod of acknowledgment, Sesshomaru removed his swords from his obi and crouched to lay them upon the ground. "I have always performed a solo _kata_, which I will teach you," he announced as his hands made quick work of the fastenings on his armor. "Perhaps later, we can move on to something suited to pairs." Pausing, the taiyoukai gestured vaguely at his younger sibling's clothes. "I suggest you prepare yourself."

Inuyasha couldn't ever remember seeing his half-brother without the cumbersome-looking armor that seemed a part of him, so he stared frankly while the various sections were loosened and removed. As the taiyoukai divested himself of the rigid breastplate with its spiked guards, he gave his audience a cool look, and Inuyasha decided he'd better comply. Setting aside Tessaiga, the hanyou slowly fiddled with the ties to his fire-rat, all the while sending covert glances in Sesshomaru's direction. A long coil of pale fur joined the pile of armor, and then the taiyoukai unwound the complex knot of his obi and neatly folded his red and white kimono. When he finally turned to face Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was left in hakama and boots.

Trying to act casual as he hastily bundled his kosode and thrust it aside, Inuyasha stood and eyed his brother. He'd thought that stripping away all the accessories would make Sesshomaru look smaller, but the proud youkai was far from diminished. _If anything, he seems more deadly. _In an effort to appear unimpressed, Inuyasha made a show of looking Sesshomaru up and down, but his little ploy backfired spectacularly when his eyes snagged on an unexpected flash of color. _Well… damn. The bastard's got more stripes._ Two vibrant magenta bands arched over Sesshomaru's hip bone. The lower was an arc that rose above and dipped below the waistband of the white hakama, giving the impression that there was more hidden from view beneath pristine silk. The second, higher stripe flared upwards, coming to a fine point against flawlessly fair skin. As the taiyoukai strode forward, the hanyou noted that a matching set of markings graced the opposite hip.

Stopping before his younger sibling, the taiyoukai lifted a brow. "You will need your sword," he remarked dryly, gratified when the comment dragged Inuyasha's straying attention back to his face. "Your sword," he repeated.

"I heard you," grumbled the hanyou, scooping up Tessaiga and propping it casually over a shoulder. "Now what?"

"While the _kata_ is not difficult, your form must be correct," the taiyoukai announced gravely.

"What makes you so sure I'll get it wrong?" Inuyasha smirked.

The taiyoukai chuffed quietly. "I will demonstrate. Watch carefully," he instructed.

Eager to see what the bastard considered _proper_ training, Inuyasha made room by stepping back. Sesshomaru began, going through the motions with an exaggerated slowness that Inuyasha decided must be for his benefit. The forms _were_ simple, and his brother flowed from one position into the next with a grace the hanyou doubted he could pull off. _It looks easy enough, but… shit, how long does this thing last?_ As the stylized battle dance continued, Inuyasha gave up trying to remember the sequence of movements.

Since he was stuck watching Sesshomaru anyhow, Inuyasha took the opportunity to indulge his curiosity where his older sibling was concerned. _For someone who seems to put so much stock in honor and appearances, he sure is unpredictable. You'd think the asshole would seem more… set in his ways._ Even after the past several days of constant companionship, Inuyasha couldn't say he understood Sesshomaru any better than he ever had. Every time he tried to outguess him, the taiyoukai would say or do something unexpected. _It's almost like he's trying to keep me off balance._ The weirdest part was that it all kinda made sense, as if his brother was remaining true to some private master plan. Inuyasha didn't particularly like being kept in the dark about everything that lay ahead. It forced him to rely on Sesshomaru more than he liked.

The glinting of the morning sun off his brother's sword drew his eye, and Inuyasha's attention returned to the intricacies of the _kata_. No other weapon was suited to Sesshomaru quite like Bakusaiga—a match for its wielder in both power and elegance. The blade sketched a shining path through the air as his brother slashed in slow motion, following the mock-strike with a pivot and lunge combination. The leg extension of the move caused the deep notch on the side of Sesshomaru's hakama to gape, offering the hanyou another brief flash of color. The vibrant marking that peeked through was pointed upwards, and Inuyasha's brows drew together in confusion. _If that's part of the stripe above the waistband, how the hell does it end up like that?_ Canting his head in an unconscious attempt to connect the two pieces, he realized that the marking must curl back on itself. _Unless that's a different stripe altogether. Huh._ He retraced his brother's youkai markings speculatively. _Two at the cheekbones, two at each wrist, and two on each hip_, he mused. _I wonder if that means he's got another set lower on his legs—ankles, maybe?_

When the _kata_'s pattern was finally completed, Inuyasha was brought back to the present when his brother sheathed his sword with a snap. The hanyou met Sesshomaru's inquiring look with a thoughtful expression. "Something tells me that ain't as easy as you make it look," he remarked offhandedly. Surprise flashed through the taiyoukai's eyes, and Inuyasha belatedly realized he'd paid the bastard a compliment. "I can learn it… with some practice," he added more brusquely.

"I will need to… correct you," the taiyoukai returned slowly, and there was the barest hint of a question in his statement.

Inuyasha stared uncomprehending for a moment, fervently wishing that his half-brother wasn't so tight-lipped. Trying to read between the lines of every fucking statement was exhausting. With a soft growl of frustration, he faced off with his laconic sibling. "Would you just say what you ain't saying? It might make this easier, you know." As the tension mounted between them, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, giving Inuyasha a clear view of the bright, matching slashes of color on each lid. _Almost forgot those_, he realized, adding another set to his growing catalogue of youkai markings.

The fleeting distraction was eliminated when Sesshomaru's eyes snapped back open, pinning him with a chill, yellow glare. "Do you recall our conversation last night?"

Unconsciously laying his ears back, the hanyou fought to maintain eye contact and stay on an equal footing. "Yeah. You said… Wait, is _this_ what you were talking about when you said I had to get used to you touching me?"

"Hnn."

The hanyou slowly shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"How so?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"You made it sound like…" Inuyasha sighed gustily. "You know what? Never mind. Touch away. So long as you don't accidentally run me through again, I ain't gonna make a big deal out of this. We don't have time for your bizarre sense of humor, and that _kata_ of yours was fucking long. Let's just get started."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I do not have a sense of humor." Inuyasha's gaze took on a bored quality, but he had the sense to hold his peace. When the protracted silence set the hanyou to fidgeting, the taiyoukai was torn between disgust and resignation as he realized that Inuyasha wasn't even remotely intimidated by their current stare-down. His restlessness betokened impatience—nothing more. Even though it was the kind of response Sesshomaru had been working towards, the change didn't really please him.

"Can we get on with it?" prodded the hanyou.

"Hnn." The taiyoukai beckoned him over, and they stood side by side. This time, Sesshomaru demonstrated each position, giving its name and holding his stance until Inuyasha matched it. Elder guided younger through the progressions, reinforcing the terminology, and by their third pass through the exercise, the hanyou had a handle on the jargon. Now that Inuyasha could be verbally directed through the _kata_, Sesshomaru stood before him, keeping a critical eye trained on his brother's form as he tried to correct his footwork.

"Lift your left foot. Pivot as you swing. Don't shift your weight so quickly," interjected the taiyoukai at intervals.

_I was right. This __is__ harder than it looks. _Inuyasha's muscles were beginning to protest against the deceptively simple rigors of the _kata_. His brother hadn't lied. The movements seemed pretty basic, and he was picking up on the rhythm well enough. Still, the whole sequence took a long time, and the movements gradually increased in complexity.

"Lead with your elbow. Lower your sword arm. Control the movements," Sesshomaru instructed.

Fighting to maintain his concentration, Inuyasha focused on his half-brother's voice, letting its quiet timbre flow over and around him as it directed his exertions. _The bastard's a decent teacher—more patient than I expected. _He'd been tensed in preparation for some kind of snide remark or thinly veiled mockery, but Sesshomaru's comments held no venom._ Guess this must really be important to him._ Tightening his hold on Tessaiga's hilt, Inuyasha vowed to hold up his end of their alliance by nailing this damn thing.

"Rotate from the shoulders. Straighten your hips. Hold your fingers like so."

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when Sesshomaru caught the wrist of his free hand and brought it up between them. Snatching his hand out of his brother's loose grasp, the hanyou scowled to cover his chagrin. "Keh. A little warning would be nice," he muttered.

"Hnn," nodded the taiyoukai. "Your hands were clenched. Ease up on your grip, and hold your other hand… like so." This time, Sesshoumaru didn't touch his brother, merely demonstrating the proper position.

"Right," sighed the hanyou. Eyeing the taiyoukai, he added, "Let's try it again. I'll get the hang of it." He restarted the _kata_ from its beginning and managed not to flinch when a brief contact at his elbow adjusted Tessaiga's angle. The hanyou's wary amber eyes flashed to Sesshomaru's steady golden gaze repeatedly, but his half-brother's tone and touch remained neutral. _We've come this far. Doesn't make any sense to hold back now._ Shrugging off the lingering uncertainty, Inuyasha turned his mind to more important things, like memorizing his brother's _kata_.

After further repetition, Sesshomaru redrew Bakusaiga, taking up a position a few paces away, and they moved through the training exercise together. So long as his brother talked him through the sequence as they went, Inuyasha was able to keep up. The sun climbed towards its zenith, bringing the temperatures with it, and sweat gleamed on bare skin. Finally, Sesshomaru called a halt, and the hanyou moved gratefully towards the lake to quench his thirst. He splashed tepid water over his face and shoulders before taking a mouthful, then paused to watch the taiyoukai crouch nearby to do the same. "I'll have it tomorrow," Inuyasha announced.

Sesshomaru didn't argue, but his voice was especially bland when he remarked, "Once you know the pattern, we can set the proper pace."

"Damn. I knew that had to be too slow," the hanyou groaned as he rose and followed his brother back to their sparse camp. Sesshomaru chose a seat in the shade, not bothering to put his armor back on, which made Inuyasha wonder if he planned to bathe first._ I wonder if the bastard can swim. _He supposed so, since it was hard to imagine Sesshomaru incapable of something. Still, there was a hell of a lot of stuff he didn't know about his half-brother. _Guess there'll be time enough to learn, since this whole alliance thing might drag out for years._ "That _kata_ sure ain't what I thought you meant last night," Inuyasha commented as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his white kosode. Leaving the shirt hanging loose and open, the hanyou claimed a seat against a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru's brow lifted. "Indeed?"

Inuyasha flashed a brief, rueful grin. "You _don't_ wanna know. Say, you never did explain why this training of yours is gonna help," he pointed out, changing the subject.

"The main dojo and exercise grounds are unrestricted. Those who live within the fortress will be curious."

"They're gonna turn out just to watch you swing your sword around? Ain't they got better things to do?" scoffed the hanyou.

The taiyoukai snorted lightly. "_You_ are the novelty, little brother. They will want to see the hanyou scandal who wields the sword of a legend."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened, and he muttered, "I don't like the idea of being on display."

Sesshomaru shrugged minutely. "It's unavoidable, so we will use it to our advantage," he said with apparent unconcern.

"How do you mean?" demanded the hanyou suspiciously.

"If we move in unison, others will see unity."

Amber eyes lit up with understanding and amusement, and Inuyasha rubbed his jaw in a half-hearted attempt to hide his smirk. "That actually makes sense, and it definitely sounds like your kind of plan," he said with solemnity.

The taiyoukai's gaze sharpened. "How so?" he inquired, voice dangerously smooth.

Inuyasha threaded his hands together and propped them behind his neck, unfazed by the glint in his half-brother's eyes. "I ain't surprised you're gonna use a fucking _kata_ to send some kind of message to those assholes in the court. You figured out a way to make your big declaration without actually having to say anything. _That_ sounds like you," he explained smugly. Sesshomaru chuffed softly, and Inuyasha was pleased that his brother didn't get bent out of shape. This was as close to friendly banter as he'd been since leaving the village, and it felt good. _Maybe there's hope for the bastard after all. _

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha ventured after a while. "Does this go both ways?" The taiyoukai's eyes slid his way, and a small frown demanded further explanation. "Can I touch you?" the hanyou asked bluntly.

"What for?"

Inuyasha leaned forward, propping an elbow on his knee as he met the taiyoukai's gaze. "Well, I ain't saying your plan isn't a good one. I just don't think it goes far enough," he said slowly, not wanting to spoil the tenuous sense of camaraderie they'd managed to establish. Sesshomaru arched a brow, inviting more. "I don't know about how youkai treat each other, so maybe it's different, but with humans at least, you can kinda tell when two people are friends."

The taiyoukai nodded once, saying, "Of course."

"I'm kinda used to having you breathing down my neck every time I turn around, and I can live with your training sessions." Inuyasha paused, choosing his words with care. "You've covered the kinds of things allies _don't_ do. I was just thinking… maybe we should try some of the things friends might do."

"What kinds of things?" Sesshomaru asked stiffly.

The hanyou squinted thoughtfully. "I dunno. Little stuff—friendly stuff," he said vaguely.

"Show me."

Inuyasha stood and folded his arms across his chest. "You sure you're not gonna take my head off if I tap you on the shoulder or something?" he asked, only half in jest. Taking Sesshomaru's stony silence as permission to proceed, the hanyou strolled over. _Just pretend the bastard is Miroku. We must've done this kind of thing a thousand times over the years._ Without any fuss, he dropped into an easy slouch beside the taiyoukai and casually bumped their shoulders together. They sat that way for several moments, staring straight ahead, but finally Sesshomaru turned to look at his companion.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"What is that supposed to signify?" asked a puzzled taiyoukai.

"Different stuff, depending on the situation," Inuyasha offered unhelpfully. "Miroku was a really touchy person, so I got used to his kind of friendly. This was his way of saying 'hi', or sometimes he was just letting me know he was there if I needed to talk. I never could follow all of the nonsense he'd spout, but his little gestures were easy to read and understand."

"The monk?"

"Yeah. Miroku stuck around after Kagome… Well, he and Sango both stayed so that I wouldn't have to be alone." The hanyou's eyes drifted out of focus as he lost himself in memories.

"Hnn. Are there others?" interrupted Sesshomaru.

"Other… what?" asked Inuyasha blankly.

"These gestures."

"Plenty more," Inuyasha affirmed. "I think we better take it slow, though."

"That isn't necessary," the taiyoukai frowned.

The hanyou cocked his head and studied his half-brother's face. "There's more to it than memorizing a sequence of steps. It's gotta be natural, or people will know it's a load of crap."

"Are you questioning _my_ capacity to learn?"

"Keh. You are such an idiot," growled Inuyasha.

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain."

"Look. Before today, I'd never seen a fucking _kata_; I couldn't have bluffed my way through that sequence to save my life, let alone your ass. You're the fucking _kata_ expert, so I'm trusting you to show me how it's done." The hanyou leaned closer. "So, tell me, you stubborn prick. What's the extent of _your_ experience? You ever unbend enough to be friendly before? Because something tells me you haven't, which makes _me_ the fucking expert." Hearing his own words, his expression soured. "Come to think of it, that ain't saying much."

"I am not so ignorant," Sesshomaru countered. "In order to lead the Western Lands, it was necessary to master diplomacy, courtesy, tradition, negotiation, arbitration, and more."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll give you that, but I'm willing to bet that all that interaction is as stiff and formal as your training exercise. I remember enough…" The hanyou paused, mouth firming into an angry line. "In the courts of humans, people can hate your guts and still be all sweet and polite to your face. The same shit must go on in the youkai courts, or you wouldn't need me. I ain't saying you don't know how to deal with people. That ain't the problem."

"What _is_ the problem, then?" Sesshomaru inquired, making his question a challenge.

"Me," Inuyasha declared with a touch of pride. "Last time I checked, you hate me. You don't think people will pick up on that?"

"No."

The hanyou shook his head, pointing out, "It's hard to miss."

Sesshomaru's expression closed. "It won't be apparent," he stated calmly.

_Nothing's apparent with him. _The only time he'd ever seen the bastard show anything other than indifference was when they fought. He wasn't even sure Sesshomaru's emotional range encompassed anything beyond death and derision, but they needed the court to believe their alliance was solid. _If we're going to present a united front, they're going to have to believe that he's changed his opinions where filthy half-breeds are concerned. _"Will they buy this? The people who are out to get you—will they even believe you've allied yourself to someone like me?"

"Yes."

The sharpness of the taiyoukai's bitter monosyllable pinned Inuyasha's ears back. "That… pisses you off, doesn't it?"

"The clans have questioned my choice in companions before. Consorting with a hanyou won't surprise any of my detractors."

"Are you talking about that kid?"

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru looked up through the overhead branches. "Convincing the court that you are my choice will not be difficult. Convincing them that you are the correct choice…"

"How do we do that?"

The taiyoukai's eyes slid to his brother's earnest face, then returned to the shifting patterns of light and leaves. "You must make a favorable impression."

"That's all?" the hanyou asked, incredulous.

"For now, yes. The clans will see the two sons of the former Inu no Taisho in alliance, with Tessaiga returned to the West. Although your presence is largely symbolic, it will build confidence."

"That's dumb," Inuyasha muttered.

"Why?"

"Nothing that matters is gonna change. You'll still be doing… whatever the hell it is you do, but they suddenly feel better about your leadership because I agreed to hang around for a while?"

"Hnn," affirmed Sesshomaru with a single nod.

Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the side of his leg in a random pattern of agitation. _A good impression, huh? Great. That means I can fuck this up right from the start. _Before he could get too worked up over his impending introduction into youkai society, a shoulder nudged lightly against his. For the space of a few moments, the hanyou allowed the familiar jostling to ease his mind. At least he wasn't going in there alone. _Wait… aw, shit!_ Inuyasha caught himself before he leaned into the offered support and turned an accusatory glare on his half-brother. _Either the asshole is a quick study… or a damned good actor. Probably both, _he reluctantly admitted. Sesshomaru face was unreadable, though the hanyou spied a suspicious gleam lurking beneath all the serene placidity. They both knew he'd been outmaneuvered. _Smug bastard_. With a retaliatory touch of his elbow to the taiyoukai's ribs, he uttered a soft, "Keh."

* * *

_http(colon)/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/30Shards/profile  
__Shard 10, Weapon  
__3,709 words_


End file.
